La primera cita
by LilyScorpfan
Summary: Cuenta la primera cita de Scorpius y Lily desde dos puntos de vista distintos. Para el reto "San Valentin" del foro "Scorpius&Lily".


**Aquí vengo con el one-shoot para el reto "San Valentín" del foro "Scorpius&Lily".**

**Disclaimer: ****Nada ****de l****o ****que ****conocen ****es ****mió, ****eso ****le ****pertenece ****a ****J. K. R. ****Lo ****que ****no ****reconocen ****y ****la ****trama ****es ****mía.**

****

Gente amante de las historias de San Valentin, comenzare presentándome, me llamo Rigel* Malfoy. Tengo diecisiete años, salgo el proximo curso de Hogwarts. Mis padres son Scorpius Hyperion y Lillian Luna Malfoy, de soltera Potter. Soy un mago sangre pura, miembro y la mente del grupo más revoltoso del colegio (junto con mis tres primos). Ademas un orgulloso astuto y calculador, en el buen sentido de la palabra, miembro de la casa Slytherin, de la cual soy el "príncipe".

Mis padres son los progenitores más amorosos del mundo, hacia conmigo, me miman mucho. Pero no les voy a contar mi vida, les voy a contar la primera cita de mis padres. ¿Como la descubrí? Fácil, al revisar el estudio de mi padre en Malfoy Manor encontré algunos de los recuerdos. Es que el, mi papá, que tiene TODOS sus recuerdos ordenados por frasquitos, vi uno que rezaba con la pulcra letra de mi padre "Primera cita con Lilu", ¡que cursi! Para colmo hoy era el día de San Valentín y mus padres habían salido a su "cita". ¿Para que?, me preguntaba yo si ya tenían casi dieciocho años de casados.

Pero esta no es mi anécdota, voy a proceder a contarles la historia que tengo planeada...

_-DENTRO DEL PENSADERO-_

_Mamá se encontraba, junto con mi tío Al, en casa; ya que papa lo había invitado. Era, según lo que pude ver por la ventana un día con el cielo totalmente cubierto por unas nubes oscuras y amenazaba por llover. Pero lo peor la velada no fue eso, sino la falta de astucia en cuanto a las palabras de mi padre, eso es algo que nunca vi en el. Cuando mi tío Al se fue a una "cita" mis padres se quedaron solos y, al llegar la hora del te, mi abuela Astoria los obligo a ir a tomar el te al jardín. Pero por pura "casualidad" los dejo solos permitiendo que hablen de lo que les gustara. La charla fue algo, como decirlo… No, mejor le entrego el recuerdo y lo observan ustedes mismos…_

— _¿Paseas conmigo por aquí? Me estoy aburriendo mucho sentado-le cuestiono mi padre interesado. _

— _Por supuesto Sr. Malfoy-le respondió mi madre haciéndose la malvada pero respondiéndole con una vos dulce y una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro._

— _Le agradesco su cortesía Sta. Potter._

— _¿Y por que no podría ser cortes con usted Sr. Malfoy?_

— _No lo se, talvez porque hace dos días me lanzo un hechizo._

— _Si, pero me gustaría jugar un poco mas-le respondió juguetonamente mamá. _

—_A, si Sta Potter. Y a que, ¿si se puede saber?_

—Nose, tal vez algo de Quidittch, ajedrez o-comenzó a insinuar ella con una mirada picara y a pocos centímetros de la boca de mi padre. Hasta que por lo que pude ver ya sentían uno la respiración del otro- a esto_-le dijo mi madre y lo beso, puaj ¡que asco!_

_-SALIO DEL PENSADERO-_

En ese mismo instante yo salí precipitadamente de la pequeña vasija. Pero al salir me encontré con alguien que era mejor no encontrarse, mi madre…

— ¡Mami!- le dije haciéndome el inocente cosa que a ella no le paso desapercibida.

— ¿Qué hacías?-me cuestiono viendo que mis ojos mostraban esa chispa que solamente lo hacen cuando hago alguna travesura.

—Nada, solamente inspeccionaba el estudio.

—No te creo, el pensadero de tu padre fue utilizado recientemente-me acuso.

—Si, puede ser que estuve recordando viejos tiempos.

—Quiero saber que recordabas-me dijo y luego entro en el pensadero.

_-LILY EN EL PENSADERO-_

_Me encontraba, junto con Al, en, ahora, mi casa; ya que Scorp nos había invitado. Era un día con el cielo totalmente cubierto por unas nubes oscuras y amenazaba por llover. Si, eso lo recuerdo muy bien. Pero lo peor la velada no fue eso, sino la falta de esa astucia aguda en cuanto a las palabras de, mi ahora, esposo, eso era algo que nunca había visto en el. Cuando Al se fue a una "cita" con Scorpius quedamos solos y, al llegar la hora del te, Astoria nos obligo a ir a tomar el te al jardín. Pero en un momento nos dejo solos permitiendo que hablemos de lo que nos gustara. La charla fue algo, como decirlo… No, mejor se la cuento entera…_

_Nos encontrábamos en el jardín mientras hablábamos de cosas banales. Hasta que Scorp me dice:_

— _¿Paseas conmigo por aquí? Me estoy aburriendo mucho sentado-me cuestiono con una mirada que en ese momento no supe interpretar, pero ahora me doy cuenta que era una mirada de interés. _

— _Por supuesto Sr. Malfoy-le respondí haciéndome la malvada pero hablando con una vos dulce y una sonrisa traviesa en mi rostro._

— _Le agradesco su cortesía Sta. Potter._

— _¿Y por que no podría ser cortes con usted Sr. Malfoy?_

— _No lo se, talvez porque hace dos días me lanzo un hechizo._

— _Si, pero me gustaría jugar un poco mas-le respondí juguetonamente. _

—_A, si Sta Potter. Y a que, ¿si se puede saber?_

—_A esto-le dije y lo bese. Fue lindo, muy lindo porque, mientras ambos mostrábamos en ese beso que sentíamos, se largo a llover dando un ambiente totalmente romántico._

-LILY FUERA DEL PENSADERO-

Mi madre me miro con esa misma mirada que ponían mis primas cuando hablaban de algún chico. Y si, en ese momento, me di cuenta que, como TODO el mundo me dice, yo físicamente soy igual a mi padre a los diecisiete años de edad. Esa misma edad que tenía mi padre en ese viejo recuerdo.

****

**Que les pareció? Les gusto? Lo amaron? Lo odiaron?**

***Rigel: Estrella de la constelación Orion.**

**Besos y espero sus reviews.**


End file.
